


Nothing says "Jeg Elsker Deg" like a Cup of Coffee

by flightlesscrow



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AU-Humans, Coffee, Countries Using Human Names, Cuddling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Movie Watching, artist!norway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 19:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7586944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightlesscrow/pseuds/flightlesscrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lukas is stressed because of a commission, and Mathias knows exactly how to help him unwind. Fluffiness ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing says "Jeg Elsker Deg" like a Cup of Coffee

Mathias was in the living room. The television was on, but he was only half paying attention to it. He was lazily scrolling through an article he had brought up on his phone, but he wasn’t really paying attention to that, either. Something else was on his mind, something more important than an old reality TV show or an article about all the games Sega had released. No, this was bigger than that. A certain Norwegian man was plaguing his thoughts.

Not that it was hard, when Mathias could hear said Norwegian’s loud groans of anger and frustrated sighs from the next room. Mathias knew he wasn’t supposed to bother Lukas when Lukas was working on a commision, but he also knew how frustrated and upset Lukas would get when he couldn’t get something on a painting perfectly right. It would drag him down for days, and not much could bring him out of that slump. Mathias decided that he would distract Lukas for just this once. Just one time, to prevent the grumpy Lukas that would be sure to follow if he didn’t set the paintbrush down for a little while. 

Decision made, Mathias got up and turned off the television, slowly making his way to Lukas’ art studio while putting his phone in his pocket. He opened the door slowly, so as to not make any noise, and peeked inside. He was seeing if Lukas had his paintbrush in hand; approaching Lukas when he has his supplies in his hands is a big no-no. 

Mathias watched Lukas work for a while, inwardly sighing when he heard Lukas mumble something insulting to himself under his breath. Then, Lukas set his paintbrush down and dragged the back of his hand across his forehead. He crossed his arms and tilted his head back, blowing his bangs out of his face and heaving a big sigh. Mathias decided it was safe to approach his boyfriend. 

He snuck into the room, careful to avoid any paintings on the ground, and came up behind Lukas, slowly circling his arms around the man and gently hugging him. At first Lukas was startled, but slowly melted into the embrace of the Dane. 

“Hey,” Lukas breathed out, glaring at his painting. He couldn’t quite tell what was off, but he knew something was, and it frustrated him to no end. He sighed once more.

“Mmm, hey.” Mathias said softly, squeezing Lukas a little tighter before softening his hold again. “You’ve been cooped up in here for hours, it’s time to take a break,  _ min elskede. _ Wanna go grab some coffee?” Mathias whispered to Lukas, slightly swaying them both back and forth. 

“We don’t have any coffee?” Lukas asked. Lukas was a bit of a coffee addict; he drank a lot of it so they always had coffee in the apartment somewhere. 

“No, we do, but I meant getting some from Starbucks or somewhere.” Mathias explained. Lukas in the mornings was scary if he didn’t have his coffee. Starbucks is a treat for them, though. They don’t go there often. 

“Oh. Alright. I like Starbucks.” Lukas agreed. Mathias informed Lukas that he knew that fact and kissed the top of Lukas’ head. Lukas smiled softly then broke out of Mathias’ embrace to clean up some of his supplies, and afterwards led Mathias out of the room. He shut the door and informed Mathias that he was going to get changed out of his painting clothes and then they could go. 

Mathias played a game on his phone while waiting for his boyfriend. When he heard the bedroom door open, he put away his phone and grabbed a hat, gloves, a scarf, and his winter coat. It was the middle of December, and there was snow everywhere in the small city they lived in. Lukas came into the front hall where Mathias was waiting. Lukas only had a scarf and his coat to protect him from the cold. While Lukas’ clothing was very stylish, it wasn’t very warm. When Mathias brought it up, Lukas replied that the cold didn’t bother him and he’d be alright. 

“If you say so…” Mathias replied. Grabbing Lukas’ hand in his own gloved one, Mathias locked the door to their apartment behind him and led Lukas down the flights of stairs to the front lobby of the apartment building, and out the door. Lukas was quiet, listening to Mathias tell him about the articles he read that day, or the strange things he saw on the television. 

It was around three in the afternoon when they arrived at the Starbucks in town. It wasn’t very busy, but Mathias pegged that to the fact that it wasn’t rush hour yet, and most people were working around this time of year. There wasn’t a line, so Mathias and Lukas went up to the register, both already knowing what they were going to order. 

“I’d like a grande peppermint mocha coffee, please,” Mathias said to the barista, and nudged Lukas so he could say his order too. 

“Um, I’ll have a venti caramel brulee latte, please.” Lukas said quietly, but the barista seemed to hear him as she nodded and started to make their drinks. Mathias was a bit worried - Lukas only ordered anything other than a plain coffee when he was really stressed out. He decided to convince Lukas to watch a movie with him tonight, to help alleviate some of the stress this painting was putting on Lukas. 

“That’ll be $9.40, then.” The barista handed them their drinks with a smile, and Mathias gave her a ten dollar bill for the drinks. He told her to keep the change, because he honestly didn’t feel like putting away coins at the moment. 

“ _ Takk, _ Mathias.” Lukas said as they left the coffee shop, grabbing Mathias’ free hand with his own. 

“No problem.” Mathias replied. “Hey, Lukas?” Mathias asked after a bit of silence. 

“Hmm?” Lukas hummed in response, sipping at his coffee. Mathias watched him for a bit. It had begun to flurry, and the small flakes falling into Lukas’ light blonde hair made the man look like some kind of angel. Mathias forgot what he was going to say for a moment, but then it came back to him. 

“Let’s watch a movie when we get home,” Mathias said, swinging his and Lukas’ hands back and forth.

“Okay,” agreed Lukas. Mathias was surprised he agreed that easily, it usually took a lot of convincing when Lukas had projects he was meant to be working on. Mathias understood, though; Lukas was extremely worn out from this painting. The commissioners had requested something strange and intricate. Mathias didn’t know what is was, but Lukas seemed to. Mathias wondered why Lukas was so frustrated with that painting then.    
“Lukas?” Mathias asked again, regaining the attention of his lover. 

“ _ Ja? _ ” Lukas answered with a question this time. 

“What about that painting is making you so frustrated?” Mathias wondered aloud. He wanted to see if he could suggest anything to help, though he himself wasn’t ever a very good artist.

“I’m not quite sure, but something feels off, is all.” Lukas replied. Mathias could almost see the gears turning in Lukas’ mind, trying to figure out what was out of place. 

“Oh. Well, maybe you could look at a picture of the thing and try and go from there?” Mathias supplied a bit of advice, not sure if it would help any. 

“Hmm. You’re right. I’ll try that later.” Lukas responded. The conversation died after that, but it wasn’t an uncomfortable silence. They made it back to the apartment before the snow started getting heavy, and Mathias unlocked the door. Lukas had long since finished his coffee, and threw away the cup before taking off his coat and scarf. He offered to hold Mathias’ coffee while Mathias took off all his winter garments. And if there was some coffee missing out of Mathias’ cup when he got it back? Well, he didn’t mind.

“It’s getting close to dinner, what do you want to eat? We have mac n’ cheese and some pasta sides, but not much else… remind me to go grocery shopping later.” Mathias said while rummaging around in the cupboards. 

“Mac n’ cheese sounds good.” Lukas said from the living room. He was searching for a movie to put in. 

“Okay, I’ll make that and you pick a movie.” Mathias said back. By the time Lukas had picked a movie, Mathias was done making dinner. They ate quickly in the kitchen, and headed back to the living room when done. It was around 4:30 now. 

“What movie did you pick?” asked Mathias from his spot on the couch. Lukas was inserting the disk into the DVD player while changing the input of the TV to the right setting. 

“Monsters University.” Lukas said quietly before climbing onto the couch to lay on Mathias. “Alfred lent me it. I forgot to watch it.” 

“Oh. Okay.” Mathias said, shifting into a more comfortable position for he and Lukas to lay in. Once comfortable, he wrapped his arms around Lukas, and heard the blonde sigh in contentment. That made Mathias smile, to know that he was helping Lukas loosen up. 

For a while they watched the brightly colored monsters in their college shenanigans on screen, but Lukas was quickly succumbing to sleep. He had been tired all day, but forced himself to work through that instead of letting himself rest. Now, lying here with Mathias stroking his hair and back, and Mathias was  _ so warm _ , Lukas was struggling to stay awake. He smiled to himself as he thought about how much he appreciated Mathias and all he did for him, and uttered four words before sleep took over his body. 

“Mathias,  _ jeg elsker deg… _ ” Mathias heard Lukas mumble before he felt Lukas’ breathing even out more. Soft breaths against Mathias’ chest told Mathias that Lukas was now asleep. Even so, he replied to his sleeping boyfriend. 

“ _ Jeg elsker også dig _ , Lukas.” Mathias lied there with a sleeping Lukas on top of him until the movie ended. He was more focused, however, on how soft Lukas’ hair was, and how the two of them seemed to fit together like a puzzle. He chuckled at that; Lukas would scoff to hear such cheesy things come from the Dane’s mouth. So Mathias kept that to himself. 

When the movie ended, he shook Lukas lightly, saying, “Lukas, get up so we can go to bed.” Lukas groaned and tried to go back to sleep, but Mathias wouldn’t have that. Lukas then whined about being carried.

“Either way, Lukas, you need to get up and off of me.” Mathias told Lukas with a smile. Lukas sighed and sat up, getting off of Mathias. Mathias then turned off the television and picked up Lukas bridal-style from where he stood next to the couch. 

Lukas wrapped his arms around Mathias’ neck and rested his head against Mathias’ chest, grunting when he was told that he would not be receiving help getting changed into night clothes. 

Mathias set Lukas down when they got to the bedroom, and Lukas immediately went to brush his teeth and take his hair clip out of his hair. After doing that, he let Mathias use the bathroom to do his nightly routine while Lukas quickly stripped out of his day clothes and into night clothes. He laid in bed under the covers, waiting for Mathias to come into bed too. 

When Mathias finally crawled into bed next to Lukas, Lukas latched onto him and quickly tried to fall asleep once more. Mathias smiled, stroking Lukas’ hair like he had while they watched the movie. It was quiet for a while, until Lukas broke the silence.

“Mathias, I can’t sleep.” Lukas said quietly, in fear that Mathias was actually sleeping. He knew Mathias wasn’t asleep yet, though, if the way Mathias was still stroking his hair was any indication. 

“Do you want me to sing something?” Mathias asked, knowing that Lukas liked when Mathias sang him a lullabye or two for nights when Lukas couldn’t sleep. Mathias felt Lukas nod against his chest, and Mathias smiled. “Okay…”    
  
He quietly began to sing an old Danish lullabye, one his grandmother used to sing to him when he was a child and would make a fuss about sleeping. The soothing melody and soft vocals lured Lukas to sleep, and Mathias stopped singing only when he knew for sure that the man in his arms was fully unconscious. Mathias fell asleep soon after he realised Lukas was asleep, the warmth of the duvet and another body pressed so close to his own lulling the Dane into the land of dreaming. The two of them were wrapped up in each other until the soft light of daybreak, when Lukas awoke. 

Later that morning, Mathias found the Norwegian in his art studio once more. This time, though, he was calmer. He had a cup of coffee on the floor beside him, and had a reference picture pulled up on his smartphone. He seemed to know now what he was unhappy with before, and was working calmy to correct it. 

Mathias smiled and brought his boyfriend one more cup of coffee. When he presented it to Lukas, the man smiled. 

“ _ Jeg elsker deg. _ ” Lukas stretched on his tip-toes to kiss Mathias. When they broke apart, Mathias beamed.

“ _ Jeg elsker også dig. _ ”

**Author's Note:**

> "min elskede" is "my love" or "my dear" in Danish  
> "ja" is yes in both Danish and Norwegian (but also other languages too)  
> "takk" is "thank you" in Norwegian  
> "jeg elsker deg" means "i love you" in Norwegian  
> "Jeg elsker også dig" means "i love you too" in Danish
> 
> i had to look up some the Danish things, I'm sorry if they're not right!
> 
> feel free to talk to me @ norwaythememelord on tumblr


End file.
